


恶作剧

by Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Deviates From Canon, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Light Petting, M/M, Pre-Canon, Topping from the Bottom, Twincest, power bottom Dante
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 从孩提时代起，除了彼此，他们不需要任何人。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 19





	恶作剧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Шалости](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059405) by [Sherlenock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlenock/pseuds/Sherlenock). 



> 原作者注释：众所周知，蒙杜斯的袭击发生在男孩们八岁那年。本文上半部分中的双子八岁，下半部分是几年后的事。具体是几年后取决于你们的想象力和良心，而我的非常非常糟糕……
> 
> 译者注释：一个小但和小维互相套路的故事。蛋以为哥在第一层，他在第二层，其实哥在第五层。（而我在地狱十八层）

“看招！”

维吉尔用怀疑的眼神盯着插在书本中间的木剑尖端，被迫从阅读中脱离出来。又来了。还没过几个小时呢，他那狗都嫌的弟弟又要拉着他去打架了。之前造成的擦伤和瘀痕早已消失殆尽，但维吉尔对那一记令人痛不欲生的膝击还是有些生气，虽然说但丁也从他那儿吃了不少苦头。

但丁咧开嘴笑了，像个崭新的金币一样闪闪发亮，维吉尔感到一阵莫名其妙。

“我在看书，但丁。”维吉尔把书合上，随即把它举起来狠狠地扇在了小木剑上——只有这样才能表达他的愤怒。这一击如此猛烈，以至于但丁惊讶得差点让手里的剑飞出去。

“那又怎样？”可这丝毫没有影响他的心情。

维吉尔叹了口气，但丁无法或者说根本不愿理解这种明显的暗示，他只好改用一种更适合同五岁小孩沟通的语气解释道：

“那意味着我现在不能和你一起玩。”

“那你就别看了嘛……”但丁说，仿佛这是世界上最理所当然的事。

有时候，维吉尔真的觉得但丁比他小三岁，而不是一分钟。

“我不想和你玩。”

“喂！维——吉——尔！”但丁沮丧地嘟起嘴，蹭着他的腿，“我好无聊啊！”

“别再像个小孩子一样了。”维吉尔呵斥道，把书举到眼睛的高度，以逃避但丁的目光。

但丁的双手聚拢成拳。

“我就是个小孩子，你也一样！再说了，看再多的蠢书也不会让你变老！”

他放下剑，试图把书从哥哥手里扯出来，维吉尔差点被连人带书从沙发上拔走。他死死攥住了书本，出于对自己最喜欢的诗集的爱，在这场斗争中他是绝对不会向但丁屈服的。而后者侥幸地逃过了报应，正当维吉尔准备一脚踹飞这个恬不知耻的弟弟时，但丁摔在了维吉尔两腿之间。

在维吉尔反应过来之前，但丁已经从书本底下钻进了他双臂之间形成的怀抱里。但丁的怒火似乎已经消散了，维吉尔却感到浑身的血开始沸腾起来。他很想恢复冷静，但面对着一个灾难般的弟弟，这个任务更加艰巨了。

“如果你现在再不收手的话，”维吉尔压低嗓音，凶恶地瞪着对面那双笑眯眯的眼睛，松开双手，放开那个完全配不上一个拥抱的弟弟，“我就要动手了。”

但丁脸上的笑容消失了，不知怎么的，维吉尔感觉他整个人都黯淡了下来。是他的幻觉吗？不过无所谓了，但丁罪有应得。

但丁歪了歪脑袋，和维吉尔仅隔着几厘米的脸上不再露出得意洋洋的神色。不过维吉尔还是高兴得太早了。但丁不知为何没有急着从沙发上下来，给他留个清净。

“有时我觉得你根本不爱我……”

就目前的情况来看，这样说可太不公平了。

“你知道，那不是真的……”

维吉尔甚至把书本放到了沙发边的窗台上，看来今天是不用再读它了。

“那就证明给我看！”但丁差点跳了起来，这句话脱口而出。

维吉尔皱了皱眉头。

“我该怎么证……？”

“亲我一下！”现在轮到他紧张了。

但丁双手交叉在胸前，不满的表情比任何一个字都能说明他的严肃态度。

维吉尔的思路惊人地清晰：如果我现在拒绝，他会怨恨我一辈子。一个简单的吻能有什么害处呢？此外，他也时不时会陷入类似的欲望中，维吉尔将其归咎于好奇心。现在有个完美的机会……也就是说，万一出了什么问题，他也可以把一切怪到但丁头上，毕竟是他先提出的要求。

“我觉得这是个坏主意。”维吉尔移开视线，这样但丁就没法猜到他到底也多想吻他，“你能不能想点别的办法？”

“不行！爸爸妈妈一直都这样做，因为他们彼此相爱。”但丁奋力摇头以表抗议，这让维吉尔松了一口气。“我也爱你，虽然你是个讨人厌的书呆子，虽然你不爱我。”

“那不是真的！”

“那你亲我啊！”

他们吵得不可开交，维吉尔只能庆幸父母不在家。妈妈肯定不会喜欢这样的对话。

维吉尔保持着与弟弟错开目光，接下来，他要为下一步铺路了：

“我不知道……”

但丁翻了个白眼，他玩够这种欲擒故纵的游戏了。他明知道维吉尔想要的可不比他少，他想骗谁呢？

“好吧，胆小鬼，我先来。”

“等等……”

但丁的嘴唇干燥、炎热而柔软。他滑稽地紧紧闭上眼睛，仿佛一秒钟都不敢睁开，生怕一睁开就看到维吉尔脸上的厌恶或愤怒。维吉尔不喜欢这个吻怎么办？如果他真的，真的不喜欢呢？或者更糟……

维吉尔摆脱了最初的震惊，在意识到正在发生的一切后，他牢牢地抱住了但丁，弟弟在他怀里明显放松了下来。所有的疑虑都因为这个简单的动作而蒸发了，而维吉尔也在不知不觉中微微收紧了自己的双腿，夹住但丁，将弟弟与他的距离之间拉得更近。

刚开始，他有点怀疑这到底能有多愉快——毕竟如果不舒服的话，爸爸妈妈就不会经常这样做了——但他没想到亲吻会是这种感觉。胸口一阵难受的痒痒，让他想笑，也让他再也不想放开但丁。他的嘴唇如此温柔，摩挲着维吉尔的。他们的嘴唇在离开彼此的片刻后又依偎在一起，仿佛仍然得不到满足。又过了半分钟，但丁才鼓起勇气，从维吉尔的爱抚中挣脱开来，然而维吉尔为这个吻结束得太快有些不满。

两个男孩的脸颊上都泛起了淡淡的红晕，但丁羞涩地笑了笑，维吉尔倒是把嘴唇咬成一条细线。注意到哥哥不太高兴，但丁又闹腾起来。

“你不喜欢吗？”说实话，刚被揍了一顿的小狗看起来也比他现在的样子要高兴一点。但丁双手抱住膝盖，低着头问。

“不完全是，”费了九牛二虎之力，维吉尔才说出了这句话，但他的欲望比他的尴尬来得要更强烈，"只是父亲和母亲做错了一点。”

“啊？”

但丁只来得及抬起头，维吉尔就已经竭尽全力地把他压在了沙发上。就连刚要出口的惊讶呜咽——也立马被维吉尔的嘴唇俘获了。一开始，这个吻和刚才没有什么两样，但丁在心里骂起这个骗子，明明他也想要，只是没想出更好的借口。但眼下，他却害怕得愣在了维吉尔身下，隐约感觉到自己的嘴唇触到了一个恶心湿润又滚烫的东西。舌头？

但丁诧异地张开了嘴，维吉尔立即抓住了机会，让舌头继续深入。这真是太奇怪了。不过是好的方面而不是坏的方面来看。维吉尔急躁的动作一定非常笨拙，但至少令人愉悦。但丁很快就放松了不少，任由哥哥为所欲为。他已经向但丁表明他的爱了，意味着但丁再也没有理由不信任他了。

过了一会儿，但丁也尝到了甜头，不确定地跟上了维吉尔的节奏，这时维吉尔终于放慢了脚步。从里到外都越来越热，身体愈发沉重。

他的胸口仿佛亮起了一盏小灯，威胁着随时变成一团火。但丁有些害怕——万一他真的着火了怎么办？但维吉尔轻抚他的嘴唇越久，他的拥抱就越是大胆——像不惜一切代价都要把受害者留在怀里，他就越是不在乎。如果他真的着火了，那也是在他生命中最甜蜜的时刻燃烧。即使只是短暂的。

维吉尔的想法和但丁的想法并没有太大区别，不过在那种姿势下思考是很困难的，特别是当但丁的手臂紧紧搂住他的脖子，双腿环绕在他腰上时，思考变得更不可能了。维吉尔知道这个吻持续得太久了，但却找不到打断它的力量。但丁的怀抱是那么温暖，那么正确……他们为什么要放开彼此？这不公平！

遗憾的是，但丁在这一点上似乎和他有所分歧。但丁轻轻地把他的哥哥从肩膀上拉了下来，维吉尔气喘吁吁地坐下，向双颊泛红的但丁投去一个质问和愤慨的目光。他薄薄的嘴唇现在被唾液浸得发亮，看起来至少厚了两倍，甚至比他深红色的脸颊还要红。

他们谁都不急着说话——缺氧的肺部要求他们先好好喘口气，再为自己的所作所为而感到惭愧。然而，从他们脸上绽放的相视一笑来看，他们并不是很在意道德伦理问题。而但丁可能连这个词的意思都还不知道。

但丁首先清醒过来。

“现在我们可以玩了吗？”

搞笑的是，猛然睁开眼睛的维吉尔一开始真心以为自己听错了。

“你是认真的吗？”

“嗯，是啊……”但丁依旧安详地躺在他身下，耸了耸肩，仿佛这样的姿势对他来说是一件习以为常的事情，不值一提。“你还不愿意陪我玩吗？”

“不……”维吉尔静静地说，像看鬼一样看着眼前这个不可思议的人，“我想读布莱克的诗。”

“那至少让我和你一起看，可以吗？”但丁直起身子，让他们又回到了诱人的亲密接触当中。他双手合十，做出祈祷的手势，“你能读给我听吗？求你了，好哥哥，亲爱的哥哥，全天下最棒的哥哥？”

狡猾的但丁摆出了他的狗狗眼，在这种目光下维吉尔难以保持镇定。但丁对此一清二楚，并积极地加以利用。

“你什么时候又对书感兴趣了？”维吉尔抱怨起来，不情愿地从弟弟身边挪开，伸手去够窗台上的书。

破天荒的，但丁乖乖地呆在了原地，等待着一个明确的答复。

“白痴，我只是对你有兴趣而已。”但丁悻悻地喊道，意识到最后一句话可能会毁掉一切，于是赶紧补上："我老老实实的，不会打扰你！"

“行吧，行吧…”

随着一声欢呼，但丁扑向了维吉尔，把他钉在沙发的扶手上，像张热腾腾的小被子一样盖在了维吉尔身上。惊人的是后者竟然毫无怨言，默默地等着但丁在他胸口挤来挤去直到一个舒适的姿势。但丁终于安顿下来，让维吉尔把书本摆在自己的肚皮上。不出所料，还没有读几句诗，但丁很快就在哥哥的怀里睡着了。

不过，在睡眠和阅读开始之间，他从维吉尔那儿偷走了不止一个吻，在快乐中悄悄叫了一声，并给予了维吉尔——更多的吻。

* * *

再也没有亲吻了。连难得的拥抱也没有那天一半的激情。

但丁装作一副若无其事的样子。仿佛那一天对他来说毫无意义，仿佛这一切真的只是一个考验，而维吉尔已经成功通过了，但丁再也不需要他做什么了。

就好像……

好像但丁并不像维吉尔那样爱他。

一想到这里，向来心如止水的维吉尔有些惴惴不安。生活有一种愚蠢的幽默感，一旦斯巴达的两个后裔陷入低迷，他们会全力以赴地压制自己身上不必要的情绪。委屈、愤怒、嫉妒——对维吉尔这样一个年轻的半魔来说，这些情绪过于晦涩了。他和但丁在不知不觉间交换了位置，现在轮到维吉尔来寻求他心爱的弟弟的注意了。当然，他不会像但丁那样笨拙而乏味，但这样也好——至少他的渴求没那么显而易见，甚至难以察觉。

只不过现在对维吉尔来说远远不够，他的欲望只增不减，直到他发现——或者说是裤子里凸起的雄性特征，他的身体告诉他——那些相爱的人并没有止步于亲吻和拥抱的时候，他的渴望达到了顶峰。维吉尔从来没有像那天一样为自己感到羞愧，因为在这一发现之后，他的第一反应是遗憾但丁这么早就要他证明自己的爱意。如果再来一次，他不会只停留在亲吻上。

之后但丁也许会恨他。

或者他继续装作他们之间什么都没发生过一样。

起初是惊讶，后来是愤怒甚至是沮丧，最后维吉尔得出的结论是，他只能克服它。他们不再一起散步，不再偷偷摸摸地对视，不再有所谓的不经意的碰触。虽然不多，但也有帮助。维吉尔只在厨房里偶尔见到但丁，然后他们就端着盘子回到各自的房间。除此之外，维吉尔把所有空余时间都花在同一起父亲阅读和训练上。而以前他们会专门找时间互相切磋……

父母不明白到底是怎么回事，他们无法恢复双胞胎之间断开的联系。这完全是维吉尔的过错，他把真正的问题隐藏在一句傲慢的“不愿与一个否认自己恶魔部分的人相处”背后。父亲似乎理解了，虽然不情愿，但还是接受了这个解释，母亲却非常难过。在这种状况下，最难熬的是但丁，然而维吉尔太过沉溺于自己的悲伤中，对此自然毫无头绪。

直到有一天，他的房门被不声不响地推开了。

“维吉尔，我……”一个阴影在黑漆漆的门口愣住了，留意到阎魔刀直指着他的方向，“……你抱着刀睡觉吗？”

“但丁？”意识到这个神秘身影属于弟弟，维吉尔清了清因为半夜惊醒而有些嘶哑的喉咙。身影默默地掩上了身后的门，走向房间深处，驻足于从窗户倾泻而入的月光下。维吉尔将阎魔刀收归刀鞘，放回床尾。

“你在这里干什么？发生什么了吗？”

“是不是要发生什么事我才能见你？”但丁咬牙切齿，双臂环抱在胸前，一副等着维吉尔给他道歉的模样，当然，这不会如他所愿。接着是几秒钟的沉默，但丁发出了一阵疲惫的叹息。

“算了，你不必回答。”

“你在干什么？”维吉尔忿懑地低吼道，音量快赶上他平时大声说话的水平了。幸亏他控制住了自己的情绪，才强忍住没有怒吼出声，因为但丁突然爬上了他的床。

“我受够在那个房间睡觉了，你的床更好！”为了证明这一点，但丁在他完全不适用于此类运动的床上蹦了起来，引起了一阵刺耳的吱吱声。

“但丁，我们的床没什么不同……”维吉尔累了，尽量忽略但丁现在离他有多近，他不想把自己几个月来学着自我控制的努力在一个该死的夜晚全部毁掉。好吧，这个不安分的家伙到底想干什么？

“什么叫没什么不同？比如说，我的床里面可没有你！”话音刚落，但丁便猫进了被子里，趴在维吉尔的胸前，没想到差点被甩到对面的墙上。除了把这张自以为是的脸扔到地板上之外，维吉尔也没什么勇气做更多的了。

即使但丁死死缠住他的胳膊和腿并明确表示打算以这个姿势度过余生时，他也不急于动手。好吧，考虑到但丁的力气。维吉尔一下子感到窒息，可能是由于突如其来的压迫，也可能由于情况本身。

“但丁……”维吉尔近乎警告地咆哮。他不明白……他的理智哭喊着必须马上解开弟弟的手，要求但丁给个解释，而那颗贪婪地悸动的心脏却低声哀求着，恳求他牢牢抱住但丁，再也不要放他走了；求他亲吻他的整张脸，紧紧地贴着那软绵绵的嘴唇，那从他们第一次接吻以来，他每天都梦寐以求的嘴唇；求他爱他，把他留在这里让他没法起床，直至深夜。

矛盾的欲望以及更可怖的东西，从内心深处蚕食着他的理智。

与此同时，没有遇到什么抵抗的但丁枕着维吉尔的胸口舒了口气。他能听到、甚至能感觉到对方急促的心跳声，这是近几年来最舒适的感觉，只有母亲的拥抱能与之相比。

“我好想你，你知道吗？不过你怎么会知道呢，毕竟你把所有时间都花在爸爸的训练上。你也不和我吵架了，我是不是很惹你烦？还是说我们的天性一直在困扰你？”但丁呢喃道，手掌漫不经心地抚摸着维吉尔赤裸的胸膛，不用抬头他也知道哥哥正与厌恶作斗争，勉强听着他的发言，“就好像你在……躲着我一样。比起恶魔我更喜欢做人类，那又如何？又不是说我不爱你了，就算你的选择和我的相反……”

“但丁……”维吉尔又咕哝了一声，像被吓坏了，“从我身上滚下来。”

“又来了。你又把我推开了！为什么？”但丁紧紧闭上眼睛，驱赶即将夺眶而出的泪水，这会让维吉尔更加鄙视他。软弱而愚蠢的但丁，你到底在期待什么？你让他如此失望，维吉尔怎么会乐意和你相处呢？

“不，你不会那么轻易就摆脱我的，哥哥！”但丁用虚张声势来掩饰自己所承受的痛苦，几乎没有察觉维吉尔正试图悄悄地把他从身上移开。维吉尔没有马上把他踢到地上，真是奇怪。这就是他的天真的下场!

不知为什么，但丁确信，今天，当他终于决定一劳永逸地处理好一切的时候，他们之间的所有矛盾都将迎刃而解，他们将重新成为一体。除了找回维吉尔，但丁这辈子别无所求。

“你不明白。走开，但丁，”但维吉尔听起来出奇的绝望，似乎并不打算满足他的愿望。

“怎么了？我让你恶心了吗？”但丁几乎喊了出声，他爬起来直视哥哥的眼睛，又把嗓音压到接近耳语，说：

“是因为那个吻吗？你自己后来不是也……”

“但丁……求你了……”维吉尔歇斯底里的回应声若蚊蝇。他甚至懒得回头看但丁，皱着眉头紧盯墙壁。

这是最后一根稻草。维吉尔似乎根本不在意他说的话，连但丁都觉得太粗鲁了。顺便一提，他为了这次谈话已经打好几个月的腹稿，不是为了就这样被当场拒绝，也不是光来表达自己对这种白痴情况的看法！

可另一方面，他又凭什么去和心爱的哥哥作对呢，既然他的哥哥已经不再爱他了……

“好吧，”但丁已经坦然，不再在乎眼角停滞的泪水，一眼也不看身下哥哥的脸，“既然你这么不想看到我，我就走吧，我再也不打扰你了。”当他准备兑现承诺，慢慢从对方大腿上爬下来时，他感觉到某样东西，让他僵在了一个荒唐的姿势。

但丁迅速用一只手擦去脸上的眼泪，另一只手继续搭在安静得可疑的维吉尔肩上。当然，维吉尔之前从来没有表现出任何活动的迹象，但现在他看起来好像比世界上任何东西都要梦想着和他的床垫融为一体并消失在其深处。他愿意做任何事情，只有可以避免感受这种灼热的羞耻和屈辱。

一个大胆的猜测突然浮现在但丁的脑海中，于是他开始晃动自己的屁股，引起了哥哥的一阵……呜咽？如果告诉别人，谁会相信！更别说这种事太不体面，可能根本没有人会讨论它……

但丁猛然抛弃了投降的念头，在维吉尔的惊恐中，他又回到了骑着哥哥的姿势，这次却让那个有趣的细节恰好停在了他屁股的两丘中间。

“维—吉—尔——”

“闭嘴，但丁，”维吉尔喘着粗气，终于把他奢侈的注意力放到了但丁身上。他用手掌托着弟弟的脑袋，免得那家伙整个人瘫在他身上——他极力掩盖着对即将到来的谈话的激动，眼睫毛扑棱着，把纯真无辜的形象扮演得一塌糊涂，“请你闭嘴，然后滚开。”

“这真的是你想要的吗？让我离开？”但丁那诱人得可怕的嘴唇弯起一个调皮的笑容，除了微微发红的眼眶，谁也看不出来他一分钟前正准备像婴儿一样大哭。“还是说你想要……”但丁把双手伸到维吉尔的枕头下，凑近了他的脸，屁股一蹭一蹭摩擦着维吉尔的勃起，同时感觉到自己的兴奋也在不断增长。维吉尔抬起头，咬紧牙关说：

“你为什么要这样对我？再戏弄我一次看看会发生什么，然后装作什么都没发生？上次对你来说还不够吗？”

“所以，事情是这样的……”但丁那双在月光下闪烁着银光的蓝色眼睛惊讶地扩大了，一时间失去了所有玩乐的心情。“我假装若无其事，是因为我确信那个吻对你来说毫无意义……毕竟那是我要求的，是我迈出了第一步! 而你冷得像个冰块一样，我怎么会猜到你同样重视我呢？”

“我……”维吉尔多年来第一次因为尴尬而脸红，“我不知道……”

“但我知道。”

“什么？”

“知道你就是个傻瓜。”但丁煞有介事地点了点头，仿佛他刚刚解开了宇宙之谜，又轻声笑了起来，“成千上万的书也治不了这种傻气。”

当但丁开始骑在他身上来回摇晃自己时，维吉尔的笑声戛然而止，但丁俯身贴在他深红的耳边低语：

“嘘，你不会想让妈妈爸爸听到我们的声音的。”

接收到暗示的维吉尔啄了一口但丁的嘴唇，双手溜进了他那件未被脱下的灰色T恤下，肆意熨烫着但丁弯曲的脊椎、瘦削的侧腰和汗湿的后背。

他等了有多久，与甜蜜的现实相比，自己对这一刻的无尽幻想就显得多苍白无力。

但丁用所有的热情回应了期待已久的吻，在对方的腹股沟上蹭来蹭去，动作放得又轻又慢，延伸着愉快的感觉，最重要的是尽量不被别人发现，因为即使这样的轻柔的动作也使得旧床在他们身下吱吱作响。奇怪的是，这噪声没有让人恼火，反而让终于冰释前嫌的两个男孩的兴奋越发焦灼。

也许是因为他们知道这张床随时可能出卖他们。而这对双胞胎和解的方式也不太可能符合父母的胃口。也许，忘我的亲吻对这对兄弟来说已经不够满足了。

就连遮挡视线的白色刘海也被但丁成功地忽略了，他所有的注意力都集中在了腹部以下，每一次冲击，纯粹的快感浪潮同样穿透了这两具别无二致的躯体。如果不是但丁已经趴在维吉尔身上，他早就倒下了，因为他从膝盖到手肘都感到如此虚弱。维吉尔感觉他离情欲的巅峰越来越近，很快他就要脱离平庸的无经验与青春。维吉尔撕开了吻，诱导但丁展露出他更乐意去啃咬的脖子，心里默默哀叹他留在上面的所有痕迹在眨眼间就会消失。他想让所有人知道，他的爱人从这一刻开始将永远忙碌着，即使这会引起他们父母的疑惑……

即使在维吉尔几乎失去意识的时候，他也不难猜到但丁的高潮追上了他——他的动作似乎更加粗暴，速度也明显加快，还好他们都只是正在长身体的男孩，不然这张可怜的床可能已经散架了。他不再担心吱吱喳喳的噪音，也不再担心自己的呻吟声，因为维吉尔用自己的嘴堵住了但丁的，直到无数的星辰终于在两人眼前同时爆发，让他们短暂的失明了。

令所有人意外的是，但丁的最后一声尖叫竟然是无声的。

在温柔微笑着的维吉尔怀里呆了几分钟后，但丁的第一反应是把手伸向湿漉漉的股间，看着自己的手指沾上了白色。他的脑袋和下腹都有一种幸福的空虚，让但丁想要发笑。又或者，那仅仅是幸福的感觉罢了。

好吧，也许还有些疯狂的想法，毕竟他们不可能把现在穿的内裤扔进一堆普通的衣服里，否则难免会被问到一些尴尬的问题。


End file.
